


Macho Duck

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Fun and Fancy Free, The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-09
Updated: 2003-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Macho Duck

Macho Duck

## Macho Duck

Another situation where I was helping out a multi editor project. This time to a 4 minute song about Donald Duck. Ugh.

 

Footage: [Fun and Fancy Free (1947)](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0039404/) and [The Three Caballeros (1944)](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0038166/)

Audio: [Macho Duck](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dance_Dance_Revolution_Disney_Mix) by DOMINO 

Duration: 00:04:32

Published: 2003-04-09

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Macho_Duck-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> Lets boogie
> 
> He's got style, he's got flare  
> Got two left feet but he doesn't care  
> Dressed in blue, fit to form  
> Ladies love to touch his uniform  
> Mess with him and your outta luck  
> He's a macho duck
> 
> Macho macho duck  
> Oh he's a manly sensation  
> Macho macho duck  
> He's a macho macho duck
> 
> Can he move, well guess what?  
> Watch his wiggle waddle strut  
> But feathers fly when he gets riled  
> It's like a pillow fight of white
> 
> Macho macho duck  
> The slickest bird in the nation  
> Macho macho duck  
> He's a macho macho duck


End file.
